


An Old Friend | Helmut Zemo

by DarkGuardian15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanfiction, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGuardian15/pseuds/DarkGuardian15
Summary: You were friends with Helmut Zemo, you haven't heard from or seen him since a few weeks after the battle at Novi Guard. A lot has changed and something has brought Zemo back into your thoughts. You think it's guilt or maybe it's some kind of strange premonition.
Kudos: 10





	An Old Friend | Helmut Zemo

"I'm so sorry." I said to my friend Zemo. He just told me that his wife, son, and father had all died in the battle of Novi Guard; a battle between a corrupted A.I. and the Avengers. But most of the people here blame the destruction and devastation on the superheroes that were supposed to save us. Once the dust settled the residents were left to fend for themselves. No one helped us clean up. The city is still broken, and I doubt that it will ever be put back together... not completely anyway. "You don't have to be sorry for me." He said in his sakovian accent. "Their deaths will be avenged soon..." He trailed off as he stared at his illuminated computer screen. The dead, yet crazed look in his eyes made me worry about his mental health.

I know getting over a loved ones death is hard, but I couldn't imagine losing three of your family members all in one day. I stood up and walked over to where he was sitting and crouched down next to him. "Listen, if you need anything... just ask. You're my best friend, and I'll be here for you whenever you need me." I said, hoping he was listening to me. "Zemo?" I said, and he looked over at me with those dead eyes of his. "Did you hear me? I said I-" I started but he caught me off. "I heard you, y/n. I appreciate your kindness and I value your friendship, but trust me when I say this is something I need to do alone." He replied. We looked at each other for a few minutes in silence before I nodded. I respected his decision to do whatever he was doing, alone. I told him goodbye and went to my apartment... that was the last time I saw him.

The sound of my alarm clock jolted me awake. 'Christ.' I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes and face. Lately every time I go to sleep I dream about the last time I saw Zemo. For some reason he kept entering my mind; maybe it's because I did something I never thought I'd do. I joined a agency involved in super-human investigation/observation. It wasn't like I joined the Avengers, but I was in close contact with them. So maybe I was thinking about Zemo because I was full of guilt for being around the group of people who were responsible for his family's death. Eventually I got out of bed and took a quick shower before I got dressed. Then I headed down to the facility's cafeteria. A few of my colleagues were already up and eating breakfast. I looked around the kitchen and decided to have some cereal. I sat down at one of the tables and started eating breakfast once I poured myself a hot cup of coffee. "Agent, l/n." I heard a familiar voice say.

When I looked up I saw Sam Wilson walking in my direction. He game me his usual charming smile as he said good morning to a few other people. "Hey." I said as he sat down in the seat across from me. Even though his behavior seemed normal, I could tell there was something wrong. "What's up?" I asked in a hushed tone with furrowed brows. "You wanna come with me and get some real breakfast? I know you have to be sick and tired of eating this crap by now." He said with a small laugh. 'He wants to tell you something he can't talk about around everyone else.' I thought inside of my head. I agreed to go out to breakfast with him and then poured my untouched cereal down the garbage disposal. The two of us left the facility and got into his vehicle. A few moments of silence passed between us as he drove. "So... what do you have to tell me?" I asked him curiously.

"Bucky and I... ran into someone last night. We think you might be interested in seeing him." He said after a few more minutes of silence. I wondered who it was who Sam and Bucky ran into, especially since I barely know anyone in this town. It wasn't like any one here knows me by name unless it was someone from the facility. Even though I was curious to know who he was talking about, I didn't ask him anything more. I knew he wasn't going to tell me if I asked anyway. The rest of the car ride was shrouded in silence. The scenery started to change the farther we went out of the city. Wooded areas got thicker and there were less and less houses around. 'Where are we going?' I wondered inside of my head. Another question I didn't bother asking. After what felt like hours, we eventually pulled into a long driveway that lead to a lovely looking cabin. Flower beads were planted along the porch and a pond was off in the distance next to a large willow tree.

"Where are we?" I asked him as I un-buckled. "Home." He replied after we got out of the vehicle. "Come on. Bucky and Sharon are inside." I followed him onto the porch where he unlocked the door. When we entered the cabin I could smell bacon and eggs frying as well as fresh coffee brewing. Bucky was standing by the cook stove while Sharon typed away on a laptop. Bucky turned around and looked at Sam before his blue eyes landed on me. "He still asleep?" Sam asked him curiously, catching Sharon's attention. "Yeah. I checked on him a few minutes ago." Sharon replied. "I don't know if this is a good idea, Sam. Y/n is a highly sought after agent for the corporation. They'll notice y/n's absence." Bucky said, giving me a sideways glance. "True... but who else is highly respected and admired and someone we can trust?" Sam replied, and there was a hint of acceptance in Bucky's eyes.

Sam lead me through the bedroom and towards a bedroom door which he opened. I was confused as to what he wanted me to do, but then I noticed someone was laying in the bed. "Go wake him up. I'll be right here if he tried anything." Same said in a hushed tone. I stood there feeling a little nervous; I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Bucky joined us before I slowly entered the bedroom. I took a deep breath before placing a hand on the sleeping man's back. All of a sudden he sprung up and attempted to put me in some kind of hold, but I counteracted it. When the blanket settled I was face to face with someone I never thought I'd see again. He looked as surprised as I felt. "Y/n... is... is it really you?" He said in his familiar accent. "It's me, Zemo." I replied and he slowly lowered the knife he currently had aimed at my throat. As I looked into his big brown eyes, I noticed they no longer had that dead... crazed look in them. They looked sad and scared; emotions I've never seen him express. I wrapped my arms around him he did the same to me. It felt good to see an old friend again.

++++++++++++++++++++  
A/N: Thanks for reading!!


End file.
